Some nights
by EightBells
Summary: There's good nights, there's bad nights, and there's the nights we wish we were never even up to see them. Unfortunately for two particular vault hunters sleep didn't claim them fast enough.


**Disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Because if they did shit would happen.**

There's good nights, there's bad nights, and there's the nights we wish we were never even up to see them. Unfortunately for two particular vault hunters sleep didn't claim them fast enough.

It had been a normal night on Pandora for the two hunters, upon arriving back to Sanctuary from a long hunting trip in the Fridge the two vault hunters decide to call it a short night. Everything was normal as ever. The two were left out some cold slices of pizzas that sat on top of the tables at Headquarters; the two hunters were grateful that their friends had save them some slices knowing that the two would be back from the trip. The only thing that disappointed the hunters was that their friends wasn't up to greet them. But the disappointment was gone after the two chowed down on the slices of pizza savoring each bite. It had been a couple of days since the two had some decent food; it wasn't like they didn't eat. They just perfer having something that hadn't been laying on side of the road. No matter how good of a cook Hammerlock claims to be spitter skags will always have the taste of ass and old vomit. Once all the pizza was devoured the two quietly made their way to their bunks for some well needed sleep. They both tiptoe across the room hoping not to make a sound to awake their sleeping friends in the room.

"Goodnight" the mechromancer whispered as she slowly crept onto the bottom bunk hissing when a spring bounced causing the assassin to shift above her from the top bunk.

"Night, Gaige" The commando whispered back as he's eyes flickered shut letting the mechromancer know that he was well headed for sleep; she followed along letting her eyelids slowly slide shut. Just as if it felt sleep was going to claim them a voice filled the room, a voice they wasn't expecting to hear.

"Don't pretend like you don't wanna."

Both of the hunters knew this voice all to well as the words flowed throughout the room. It belonged to none other then...Lilith. Both hunters had the same question In their mind. What was she still doing up for?

They didn't pondered on it for to long as the two didn't even bother to open their eyes. Once again sleep was trying to pull them into a blissful state but once again it didn't happen. A sudden crash caused both hunters to shoot their eyes open. There was a few moments of silence as the two stared at eachother. Their eyes daring to look anywhere else.

"Hush"

The voice was low as it whispered the words. The hunters knew who the voice belonged to it was Maya's. Both hunter shared a knowingly look as their mental question had been answered.

"You're right we should use our lips for things other then talking."

Gaige's eyes widened as the words came out of the redhead's mouth. She was sure the commando had a similar expression. They both were quiet as they heard a huff come from one of the sirens

"Not while you're in this state, we need to get you to bed. Watch out don't-"

The voice of the Maya's was cut short by once again a loud crash only this time it was louder. Gaige's bunk shifted, and groans and grunts we're heard all throughout the room. Daring to peek over both the vault hunters turned their gaze over to the sound of noise. Their eyes where met with a grumpy looking Tannis as she looked down at the ground from her spot on top of the washers. The vault hunters continued to watch on as Tannis rolled her eyes more then likely at the sirens on the ground, before covering her head with her blanket and mumbling idiots under her breathe.

"I think the universe is trying to tell us something Maya" Lilith said in a matter of fact way. Letting out a chuckle after a few mintues. She was really enjoying how things were playing out because right now Maya was on top of her. Lilith would be thanking the universe later and also thanking Moxxi's takk ale…well minus that because in the morning she wouldn't be as grateful.

Quickly the two vaults mimic their positions from before, trying less likely to get caught being a awake, both feared that if they were caught they would have to deal with the awkwardness that sure would happen if they were know awake. They both watched through the corner of their eyes as they saw Maya help Lilith and herself off the ground.

"The only thing the universe is trying to tell us is that I should never let you get that drunk again."

Both the vault hunters Nodded their heads in agreement to Maya's words.


End file.
